National City Preparatory
by 5hfeels
Summary: New student Kara Danvers meets Cat Grant, and she's not what she expected at all.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of senior year should be an empowering day in the life of a normal teenager. Of course. Why not? Reigning over freshmen, sophomores, and juniors? That's the stuff, right? Yeah, definitely...if you have been building a reputation and collecting friends left and right since freshman year, but if you're Kara Danvers, the first day of senior year might as well be your first day of freshman year all over again. Sure, National City Preparatory Academy is the best school in the state, but it's no place for an awkward girl like Kara. After transferring to finish her senior year, Kara had no intentions of making friends. Mostly because she knew she wouldn't be able to make any here in the pool of snobby, uptight rich kids that infested the school grounds. No, she would just keep to herself and rough it out until graduation. If she kept her grades up, which she had no trouble with, then she would be a shoe in for her dream school: Metropolis Institute of Technology. She figured, why not become a scientist and work alongside her sister Alex at the uber secretive government organization, the Department of Extranormal Operations? I mean, it all sounded good in theory, but it was either that, or go to Metropolis University and follow in her cousins footsteps and become a reporter. Whichever it was, National City Prep was the best place to be if any of those were to happen.

Kara walked into school, book bag at her side, locker combination in hand, and fidgeting with her uniforms skirt. She was a bit taller than most of the girls here, and wondered if maybe a size up would have meant a longer skirt. She wasn't self-conscious, and it was an all-girls school, but if she was trying to keep a low profile, she wanted to have the least amount of attention directed at her. That's when she saw her. Cat Grant, looking her way...well, more like gawking. Cat Grant's reputation extended throughout the state. She was beautiful, perfectly articulate, and practically a genius. Having already been accepted to all the Ivy League schools in the country, finishing high school was mostly a formality at this point. And she was staring up and down, with hungry eyes, right at Kara's legs. Kara shifted uncomfortably at the notion that she was being ogled at by the most popular girl in school and continued looking for her locker. She passed Cat, who was still staring, and realized by some, possibly horrendous fate, that her locker was two down from Cat's. She walked back and began turning the lock.

She felt eyes burning a hole into her head. She turned and saw that, indeed, Cat Grant was still staring at her. Cat quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I just...you looked so, I..I..." Cat could not believe she was actually fumbling her words. This girl could not have this effect on her without so much as uttering a single word.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and adjusted her glasses nervously. Why was Cat Grant stuttering? Wasn't she supposed to be some perfectly poised big shot? Kara straightened up, gave her best Danvers 100watt smile and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, nice to meet you."

Cat looked at Kara's hand before her and blinked. She hesitated, but eventually returned the gesture. "Cat Grant, it's a pleasure." She released Kara's hand and instantly missed the warmth. Kara smiled again and Cat practically melted. This girl was beyond beautiful, far more beautiful than anyone she had ever met at this wretched school. She took this as an opportunity. She quickly established that if anyone else saw Kara and or she was befriended by the wrong people, they would ruin her seemingly sunny disposition and use her beauty as a trophy to display for popularity. Cat wouldn't let that happen. She shook herself out of her little fluke of a slump she was momentarily in and asked, "So, Kara. You're new, right?"

Kara brightened up as she began putting her books into her locker. "Yes! First day and I'm already dreading the workload."

Cat smiled. "Well, don't worry about that, I'll help you any way I can. Just stick with me and I'll make sure your time here goes by smoothly." Kara eyes widened at the offer. "Oh, come on. I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to do it on your own, but it doesn't hurt to have a friend by your side."

She wasn't sure how to process this information. "But you're the Cat Grant. I don't think you need any new friends. Especially me, I wouldn't want to hold you back. I know being the new kid won't do wonders for my social standing in this school, but I'm okay with that. I just don't want it affecting your reputation in any way."

Cat laughed at Kara's admission, "Reputation? What exactly do you think you know about me?"

"Well..." Kara's cheeks reddened as Car's hazel eyes looked into her blue eyes. "Well, for starters, rumor has it you're a genius, like mega genius, you have like a million friends, and you're insanely beauti-" Kara stopped herself before she could finish.

"I'm not sure where you heard those rumors from, but I can assure you, I don't have a million friends, it's more like..." Cat began sarcastically counting her fingers, "...none."

Kara looked at her curiously. "Really? Not even one?"

"No. Usually being as smart as I am, it tends to drive people away. So, yes. I AM, a genius, though I don't think I would classify myself as a 'mega genius' just yet." Cat smiled at Kara who in return gave her a grateful smile.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I came in today with no intention of making new friends." Cat's smile faltered a bit at Kara's confession. "But, you know...I wouldn't mind having ONE friend, if that's okay with you."

"I'd love that." Cat knew this would be difficult. Any friend she ever had would always get bored of her, but she knew if she didn't befriend Kara, then she'd definitely be scooped up by one of the more popular bitchy girls. Besides, Kara seemed like a smart girl, even if she didn't befriend her, she would never fall victim to those mean girls.

"One question Cat." Kara closed her locker door.

Cat flinched as the metal locker door slammed. "Ask away, I'm an open book."

Kara second guessed her curiosity, but decided to ask anyway, "Why were you staring at me when I walked in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cat froze. Unblinking, staring at Kara with wide eyes, a blush slowly rising over her cheeks. _Oh, I was just unapologetically gaping at your otherworldly legs that seem to go for days._ God, what was wrong with her? Just two seconds ago, she was as composed as any future Ivy League scholar would be. How could this girl, once again render her seemingly incapable of human speech. After what seemed like an eternity, Cat decided to play dumb, something that was definitely not in her nature, "I'm sorry?"

Kara giggled at Cat's obvious attempt to derail from the fact that she had indeed been checking her out, but she decided to play along, "I asked, why were you staring at me when I walked in? My legs in particular, maybe?"

"Oh...OH! No, no, no, I wasn't staring at _you_ , _or your legs_ , I was..." Cat searched for an answer that wasn't there. "I...was...merely observing...YOUR SOCKS! They're the wrong color."

Kara looked down at her socks in confusion. "But they're red. According to the pamphlet, school colors are red and blue."

A triumphant smirk spread across Cat's face. "They would have you believe that, but it is actually crimson red and galactic blue. Trust me, I'm a stickler for these kind of things." Suddenly, an idea popped into Cat's head. "Why don't we go shopping for some after school? Then maybe we can head to my place and we can, I don't know...study or do some homework?" She hoped she didn't sound too desperate. A part of her didn't care, she felt a connection with Kara, though she didn't know whether the girl felt that same connection. She felt a need to be near her, a need she didn't know she was capable of feeling. Hopefully it wouldn't drive Kara away.

The bell interrupted, Cat jumped at the sound. Kara seemed amused at how fidgety Cat was. Here she thought the girl was a model of sheer perfection and poise, but it seemed like, maybe, there was more to Cat than what she had heard about. She looked at her schedule and then at Cat. She ruffled through her bag and wrote her number on a sticky note and handed it Cat. "Here, you can text me after second period so we can meet up, compare schedules and see about meeting up after school." Kara smiled and turned around swiftly and was about to leave when she felt a gentle pressure on her arm stop her from walking away.

Cat quickly let go of Kara and began smoothing out her skirt. Cat didn't know why she was being so persistent with this girl. Yeah, she was gorgeous, but this was so unlike Cat to be fawning over someone in the span of ten minutes. But no, it wasn't persistence. She was being clingy. _This_ is why she ruined any chances with friends at this school. Maybe it was because her father left when she was a young girl, and her mother, might as well have checked out upon his departure. She needed to feel wanted. Cat's mind raced at memories of past friends, slowly making less and less time for her. Eventually, they would stop answering her calls and texts. Even eye contact, with her so called friends walking down the hallways, became nonexistent. Of course, she would simply blame her friendless existence on her genius. _Those twats can't keep up with me on an intellectual level, why bother?_ Truthfully, she did want friends, but she gave up and decided she was going to spend her senior year in the comfort of her own solace...until Kara showed up. "Can I walk you to class? I know this place like the back of my well-manicured hand and I wouldn't want you to end up in detention solely on the basis that you lack a sense of direction."

Kara chuckled, "I lack a sense of direction?!"

"Kara, you literally passed right by your locker a _s you were looking for your locker_. I think it's safe to assume you lack some sort of direction, that, or you need a new prescription for your glasses." Kara adjusted her glasses nervously.

"Well, maybe you're right. I _was_ a bit distracted..." Cat smirked at her. A rush of heat spread across Kara's face, she was suddenly as red as her soon to be regulation crimson socks. _I was a bit distracted by your angelic face illuminating the hallway, no big deal...right?_ "Uh, yeah...this schools locker system is way different from my last school. So, yeah." _Nailed it._

Okay Danvers, let's get going before we both get detention." Cat linked her arm with a still blushing Kara. Kara stiffened at the ongoing contact Cat was exhibiting. Was this normal? She felt nauseous, but in a good way. Kara remembered this feeling from being around her ex-boyfriend James, but right now? Why was this happening? She liked boys, right? Thoughts were racing in her mind as they weaved their way through the crowded hallway.

Turns out they had NO classes together. Cat hoped she would have at least one class with her newly found ray of sunshine, but no luck. They did have lunch together, though it was mostly spent with Kara fretting over her already amounting workload. Cat didn't mind listening to her animated chatter about her calculus syllabus being ripped straight out of the depths of Hades or the chemistry syllabus crafted by the ghost of Marie Curie herself. Cat simply smiled and assured her she would offer any help she could give, having already taken most of Kara's classes last year and over the summer.

The remainder of the day seemed to drag on forever. All Cat wanted was for the school day to be over so she could spend some time with Kara, away from these depressing walls. _Oh shit. She's coming to my house._ Cat never had any visitors at her house. Even when she did have "friends" she never felt comfortable having them invade her personal sanctuary. Her home was her escape. Her mother typically worked at night, probably to avoid any contact with Cat. She didn't mind. Being home alone gave her a sense of independence. Cat cooked for herself, did her own laundry, and even cleaned up around the house, not that it ever needed cleaning, but it helped to keep her mind off of feeling so alone.

Today was going to be different. Kara was coming over and God knows for how long! Why did she even bring it up? Maybe she could cancel. Make up some lame excuse and just bail. She was snapped out of her worrying as she felt her phone vibrate. Kara.

 _Meet you by my locker. -Kara ;)_ Ugh, this girl was going to ruin her.

The bell rang and Cat scurried to the door. As she briskly made her way to the lockers, she wondered if Kara had made any other friends. Sure Kara had said she wasn't planning on making any new friends, but Cat was realistic. There was no way in hell anyone could resist her sunny Danvers disposition. She just hoped Kara had chosen wisely and befriended the right people.

She arrived to her locker, Kara was nowhere in sight, so she packed up a few things as she waited.

"Hey." Kara appeared from behind her, startling Cat.

"Don't do that. I'm very jumpy" Cat looked genuinely alarmed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Though I did notice that you are a bit jumpy. Ha, just like a cat." Kara giggled at the mental image she was concocting in her head of Cat as a cat.

"Ha. Ha." Cat laughed out sarcastically. "Cat jokes, very original Danvers, though not very funny." Kara looked down sheepishly. Oh no, Cat couldn't see that. "But...I'll let it slide, _this time._ If you ever make a feline reference in my presence, we're done." Cat didn't mean it, but she really didn't like cat jokes and something told her Kara had a whole truckload of them.

Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "I'll make sure to make my cat jokes in the privacy of my own brain." She gave Cat a mischievous grin.

Cat smiled happily. "Thank you. Now let's go before they lock us in here till morning." Cat linker her arm through Kara, causing Kara once again to feel like whatever the opposite of a million bucks is, but still good, if that makes any sense. They continued walking in unison to Cat's BMW.

As they neared the student lot, Kara couldn't help herself at the sight of Cat's car. "Woah! You have your own car?"

"Of course, how else did you think we were getting going to get around? Walking?" Cat made an exaggerated shuddering motion. Kara remained standing, mouth agape. "Come on Kara, daylight's wasting." They hopped into the car and headed off.

The car ride was mostly silent, as both girls had varying thoughts bouncing around in their heads. Once Kara's crimson red socks were bought, they headed to Cat's place.

"Woah. Your house looks amazing!" They pulled up to a modern looking house, squared edges and neutral colors, paired up with a perfectly trimmed front lawn. Sure it was an amazing house, from a technical perspective, but it lacked personality and charm. Sometimes, Cat wondered if people saw her that way. She'd make sure Kara got to know the real Cat Grant, not just some rumor based version of herself.

They exited the car and walked inside, removing their shoes as they made their way through the house. Cat wondered where to set up. The dining table seemed too formal, besides, she hated it. All the empty chairs around the dining table served as a reminder of how truly empty the place was. She decided on setting up in her room. It was really the only place in the entire house where she felt she belonged. Was it too presumptuous to ask Kara into her bedroom? _No, Cat. It's not like this a date. You just met this girl today, and why am I just assuming she likes girls. Does she maybe like, LIKE me?_ Cat had always been very open minded about sexual preference and orientation. She didn't believe in labeling herself or others. Love is love, but she was beyond curious about Kara's preferences. Who was she kidding though? Someone like Kara would never like her. Kara needed another ray of sun to shine along with her. Cat was just a cloud on a gloomy day, compared to Kara. She would resign herself to just be Kara's friend. If that's all she could get, well, then that's all she would have.

Cat led them upstairs as Kara commented on this and that, clearly nervous chatter, but chatter nonetheless.

"You can sit on the bed and get your work out, I'm going to change out of my uniform." Cat headed to the adjacent bathroom in her room.

Kara set her school bag on the floor and sat in silence for a few seconds, taking it all in. _Cat Grant's room. Wow, get it together Kara. Remember what Alex said…Dang, what the hell did Alex say? She never mentioned anything about being lured into the bedrooms of intellectual goddesses!_ Kara was feeling nauseous again. She took out her phone and began typing out a text to her foster mom, letting her know of her whereabouts. She looked up mid text and immediately froze, mouth agape and hooded eyes now graced her face. Cat had walked out of the bathroom wearing some comfortable skimpy shorts and a tank top. Kara let her eyes roam Cat's figure slowly. _Oh no…the nausea._ She quickly snapped her head downwards to send her text and to avoid any further embarrassment.

Cat was triumphantly walking towards the bed to take a seat, clearly aware of Kara's hungry gaze. Just as she neared the bed, her foot caught on the strap of Kara's school bag on the floor. She tripped forward and landed on top of Kara, effectively rendering them in a horizontal and very compromising position.

Cat stared down at Kara's magnificent ocean blue orbs. They looked frightened. But Cat couldn't move. She wouldn't move.

Kara herself looked up at Cat's eyes, wondering if they were hazel or green or some glorious earthy combination of both. Cat's aroma invaded her senses, from the strawberry scented shampoo, to the subtle tropical scent of her perfume. She felt Cat's body pressed firmly against her, she was light, but still, the pressure was there, and god did it feel good. Kara looked down at Cat's rosy colored lips. Nausea? No, not this time. Kara reached up and crashed her lips with Cat's.

It was a chaste kiss, one that Cat definitely reciprocated, but it ended too quickly. Kara leaned back and looked up at Cat. If Cat thought Kara looked frightened before, she was wrong. Kara looked absolutely terrified. "Oh my god, Cat I'm so sorry!" She gently pushed Cat aside, grabbed her school bag and began running out of the room.

Cat jumped up, and ran after her down the stairs. "Kara wait!"

"Sorry Cat," Kara stood by the front door, hand on the doorknob. She looked at Cat with sad eyes clearly filling up with tears just waiting to pour. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, I'm sorry"

Cat was afraid she had pushed too far, walking out in her skimpy shorts and tight tank. The fall, of course had been a wonderful accident, but the feeling of having Kara's body beneath her, gave her chills. Their bodies fit perfectly together. The skirt and blazer ensemble served as an unwanted barrier, though she could still feel Kara's hidden muscular frame beneath it. Cat would be lying if she said she wasn't extremely turned on by it. Tomorrow. It was going to be tough. Knowing how Kara's lips feel and taste, Cat didn't know how she was going to handle being within two lockers distance of Kara.

Now Cat was left alone with all these thoughts, but just one in particular and probably the most important of all, Kara initiated the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara ran home. There was no way she would be able to face Cat after that kiss. How could she have been so stupid? Cat didn't seem angry, but Kara knew it was just the shock from the kiss. She wasn't ready for what awaited her tomorrow at school. It was only the first day of school and she had already managed to make a complete fool of herself, and with Cat Grant! How was she going to amend the situation? She couldn't talk to her step-mom, just the thought of trying to explain it to Eliza made her internally groan. Maybe...Alex?

Once Kara arrived at the Danvers residence, she quickly texted her sister Alex, _NEED TO TALK, PLEASE CALL._ Kara never knew whether Alex was or was not available to talk. I guess it was the biggest disadvantage of working for an uber secretive government organization, but Alex always made sure to make herself as readily available as possible whenever Kara needed her. Stemming from when Kara came to live with the Danvers, after her parents died. Alex made sure Kara always had someone to watch her back and help her with all life's problems. Even if she was thousands of miles away, or a few minutes away, Alex tried her best to be there for Kara. Tonight was no exception, a few minutes passed after Alex received the text, Kara's phone rang. "Alex! I need help, I have a huge problem!"

Alex sensed a genuine sense of urgency as she heard Kara's frantic cry. "Kara! What's wrong? Are you safe? Are mom and dad okay? Where are you? Do I need to send a unit out?"

"Wait, what?" Kara instantly realized she may have accidentally exaggerated her situation and thought she, maybe, should have elaborated her plea for help. "No, no we're all fine. This is more of a personal problem. I'm sorry, I probably should have mentioned that."

Alex sighed a breath of relief. "That's okay Kara, trust me, I'd rather it be a personal problem than a family kidnapping. Now, what's wrong?"

"Well, I went over to a friend's house after school to study and something happened." Kara's face flushed at the not so distant memory.

On the other side of the line, Alex was wide-eyed, automatically thinking of the worst case scenario. "Kara. What. Happened? Was it a boy? Did someone do something to you?" Alex was now beginning to worry.

"No!" Kara assured her. Perhaps she should try explaining herself thoroughly, before her sister sent a convoy to raid National City Prep. "Let me explain."

"Please do, I'm getting heart palpitations over here."

"Well, it all started when I first walked into school." Kara began to animatedly recall her day. Starting from the morning locker conversation with Cat, up to walking into her bedroom.

"So what happened after you walked into the room? Did you burn the place down or something? Or, let me guess, she's a hoarder and you ran away in complete and utter disgust!" Alex joked. As far as she understood from the story she was hearing, Kara had been experiencing _nausea_ all day, induced by one Cat Grant, but Alex knew it wasn't simple nausea.

"Alex! No, something even worse." There was hesitation in Kara's voice, she wasn't sure how Alex would react to what she had done, but she knew Alex was probably the one who could possibly give her unbiased advice. Eliza would probably make her switch schools, which now that she thought about it, might not be such a bad idea. Then again, she would never see Cat again. She shook the thoughts away and resumed her story. "Okay, so I sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting for to come out so we could start studying and when she finally comes out, god Alex! She was wearing the skimpiest shorts and a tight tank and I was gawking at her like a construction worker on his lunch break! I'm surprised I didn't start whistling at her!" Alex laughed on the other side of the line. "Alex it's not funny, it's mortifying!"

Alex continued laughing, "I'm sorry kid, it's just…I don't see the problem here!"

Kara whined impatiently, "The problem here Alex, is that I'm not gay! I like guys and guys like me, I think."

"You think? Kara you're young, you might know who you are, but the truth is, you're still learning who you are and what you like and don't like. I'm just saying, you might have a little crush on Cat, you might not. Maybe it's just a small infatuation and it will pass. Just play it cool." Alex assured her.

"I kissed her!" Kara blurted out.

The line went silent for a few seconds, then Alex burst out laughing. "Oh my god Kara! No way! How in the world did you manage that? Did you fall on her or something?"

Kara rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Actually, she fell on me, well, she tripped on my backpack and then I sort of just kissed her."

Alex's laughter subdued and asked, "What did she say afterwards? You guys did talk about it afterwards right?"

"I...kind of, ran out the door." Kara admitted, looking back at it, she should have probably faced the music then and there.

"Hit and run, _tsk tsk_. You need to talk to her Kara. I mean, I know _you_ kissed _her_ , but you did say she walked out in a skimpy outfit right? A girl doesn't just invite someone over to _study_ and just so happens to change into an alluring outfit. The feelings you have for her _have_ to be at least somewhat reciprocated if she decided to do that. And as withdrawn as you say she is, it's quite plausible she doesn't do this often." Alex didn't know what else to tell her sister. As much as she wanted to help her, there was only so much advice she could offer.

"But Alex, how do I even know if I am gay? I've never had these _feelings_ for anyone, not even James. I just feel nauseous all the time when I'm around her." Kara didn't mention her elevating heartbeat whenever Cat had linked their arms together that day, or the electricity that seemed to course through when their lips had connected.

Alex perceived there might have been some information Kara left out, but decided to not intrude. "Just talk to her Kara, who knows, maybe she's just as distraught over this ordeal as you are. Now, goodnight, keep me updated, and have a wonderful day at school."

"Thanks Alex, love you." Kara ended the call and saw that she had received a few messages during the call. Cat. _Oh no. I thought I would have at least a few hours before I was reprimanded._

She opened the first message. Eyes closed. She breathed in deeply and mentally prepared herself for the backlash.

 _Kara. I'm sorry._

Confusion spread across Kara's face, why was she apologizing to her? She continued to scroll through the messages.

 _Please Kara, we need to talk about this._

Kara wasn't sure she was going to be able to face Cat. Especially, now that Cat thought she had something to apologize for.

 _You left your school bag here._

What? Kara looked to the floor where her school bag was, but was taken aback when she saw Cat's bag. She guessed, after spazzing out and running out of Cat's room, she must have gotten the bags mixed up and picked up the wrong one. She face palmed in sheer embarrassment, continuing to scroll to the last message.

 _We both know how much homework we've already amounted today. So, you either need to bring my bag or I'm picking it up myself and seeing as how I have no idea where you live, you need to return it ASAP. You have 5 minutes to respond._

Kara responded with a simple: _Ok_. She began to quickly change out of her school uniform, and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable encounter that was to come.

Cat felt her phone buzz.

 _Ok._

 _Ok? Ok?_ _What the hell was wrong with that blue-eyed goddess? Ugh!_

Cat sat at the foot of her bed and rubbed her temples. She had been in a constant state of agitation ever since Kara ran out her door. She wanted to talk about what happened, sure she had been momentarily shocked, and who wouldn't? Being on top of Kara, even if it was merely for what seemed like a fraction of a second, was exhilarating. Underneath the school uniform, Cat felt the outline of a seemingly muscular frame, she had fought the urge to roam her hands over Kara's body. Then Kara reached up and closed the distance between them and crashed her soft lips against hers. Cat's mind came to a halt. The kiss was so short, it left her wanting more, but it seemed to Cat that maybe Kara had made a mistake. She _did_ run away, though Cat didn't know whether it was from fear or regret. _Did Kara even like her like that? Was Kara even interested in girls?_ Cat herself was very comfortable with her own sexuality. She didn't discriminate against who her heart chose, but Kara had her in deep thought. _What if she just wants to be friends? What if the kiss was just a mistake? What if Kara wanted something more than friendship?_ Cat smirked at the thought of Kara possibly having a crush on her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted at the sound of her doorbell.

Cat debated whether she should change into something more modest, but decided against it and stood up and made her way downstairs to her front door. When she arrived, she placed her hand on the doorknob and hesitated. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Kara, dressed very comfortably in a white tee, gray sweatpants and donning a pair of brown Ugg boots. _Adorable._ Thought Cat. She smiled fondly as she waited for Kara to greet her.

"Hey…Cat." Kara said nervously, handing Cat's school bag out to her, still not looking up at Cat.

Cat reached out and took the bag from Kara, carefully. "Thank you Kara. Would you like to come inside?"

Kara snapped her head up, wide-eyed in either surprise, or disbelief at the fact that Cat was _still_ wearing her little tank and shorts. "NO!" Cat jumped back a bit. "I mean, it's okay. It's getting late, I should probably be heading back, so…I'll just take my bag and get on my way."

Cat involuntarily grinned. "Well, your bag is still upstairs in my room." Kara looked away at the memory of what had occurred not too long ago. "Seriously Kara, that thing weighs a ton, I couldn't lift it, let alone, _bring_ it all the way downstairs."

This couldn't be happening. Kara had made a mental plan to simply drop off Cat's bag, pick up her bag and go home. No small talk, no big talk. She felt like she was about to be cornered into talking about the kiss. She wasn't ready. She needed time to come up with an excuse to deem the kiss as a mere accident. "Kara!?" Cat's fingers snapped before her eyes, startling Kara. "Are you coming up or not?"

"Uh, yes. Sorry." Kara followed behind Cat upstairs to her room where her bag was, being careful not to stare at Cat's backside, which was proving to be very difficult.

Once they made it upstairs, Kara made her way into the bedroom and quickly picked up her bag from besides the bed. As she turned around to leave, Cat stood at the door's threshold, hand on her cocked out hip with a sly smile adorning her face. "Okay, Danvers. Spill."

"I'm sorry?" Kara feigned confusion, though she knew exactly what Cat was referring to.

Cat seemed amused, "Okay. I'll let you explain, but you're not leaving this room until you do." Cat said as she crossed her arms in a defiant stance. She was going to get an answer, she didn't care if she liked it or not. She needed to know what compelled Kara to do what she did.

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously and began fidgeting with her bag. As she had predicted, she was being cornered into rationalizing her actions. The only thing about that was, there was no rational explanation to her earlier behavior. She reacted on pure impulse and looking back at it, she would do it over and over again. Of course, Kara couldn't let Cat know this. She had to think of something fast. "Well, you know…I actually…have this thing," her hands waving around animatedly "…this uh…muscular disease."

"Muscular disease?" Cat asked smugly as she slowly made her way to Kara who was standing by the bedside.

Kara looked uneasy, "Uh, yeah…I get really bad muscle spasms…I'm guessing one was probably triggered when you fell on me. Happens all the time! And I'm sorry if it seemed like I was taking advantage of you or something."

Cat didn't look impressed. "So when you ran out at the speed of light, what was _that_ all about?" She stepped even closer, causing the back of Kara's knees to hit the bed.

 _OhmygodOhmygod. Dang._ Kara was internally flipping out at the nearing proximity she was once again experiencing. She had hoped Cat didn't mention that small tidbit. She quickly spat out, "My foster mom went to the store and left the stove on. I had to get there as fast as I could or else the house would burn down …sorry about that too."

"Alright, Danvers. Seems somewhat plausible." Cat, of course, didn't believe a single word, but decided to play along with the charade and save Kara the embarrassment of telling the truth. Who knows, maybe she _does_ have some sort of weird spastic disorder, and if going along with Kara meant keeping their friendship intact, it was worth it. Honestly speaking, Cat had her own little crush on Kara, but if Kara really didn't feel the same way towards Cat, she thought it best to keep it under wraps until she got to know her a bit better.

"Okay!" Kara started to shuffle around Cat. "Well, I better get going. Thanks…" She almost made it out the bedroom door, when she felt a tug on her arm, impeding her departure.

Hand still clinging onto Kara, Cat gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

Kara was genuinely puzzled. _Why was she apologizing_?"Sorry for what?"

Cat slowly released her hold on Kara. She didn't want to admit it, but there had to be some truth to this whole conversation, might as well be her own. _Oh, boy. I'm going to regret this someday._ She continued gazing into Kara's ocean blue eyes with her signature smirk, and said "I'm sorry I deliberately kissed you back."

Kara froze on the spot. Not knowing how to process this information, she simply nodded and ran downstairs and out the door, for the second time that day.

Cat remained once again, in her room, alone with her thoughts. _Can I lock my room from the inside?_


	4. Chapter 4

Cat awoke in the morning. Her thoughts still revolving around the kiss. _She obviously made a mistake. Of course. I must be insane, I don't deserve someone like Kara._ With high hopes the situation could be forgotten, she sluggishly removed herself from beneath her covers and began preparing for the day.

On the other side of town, Kara was going through a similar dilemma, though hers was a bit more...erratic. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod._ She had been up for what seemed like hours, unsuccessfully prepping herself for her encounter with Cat this morning. She knew her story didn't make any sense. _Bad muscle spasms? Ugh..._ She knew Cat saw right through it. It only made matters worse knowing Cat most likely knew she was lying, and it kinda hurt that Cat felt the need to make Kara feel better by saying she deliberately kissed her back. _Yeah right. Right?_ She huffed and continued pacing in her room, one look at her clock and she dashed out to face the day.

The halls were bustling, as they always were, at National City Preparatory. With ten minutes until the bell rang, Cat sat at her locker, watching the entrance. It's all she's done since she arrived at school. People probably think she's spacing out the max today. Then, she spots her. In all her disheveled glory, Kara barges in through the doors. Cat looks down to her phone and smiles to herself. Sure, Kara was well put together yesterday, but today, she seemed like she had just woken up from a restless sleep.

"Hey...you." Kara breathlessly let out.

"Hey yourself. Just woke up?" Cat asked, still looking down at her phone, wanting to keep things as casual as possible.

"Actually, I've been up for a few hours-" Kara stops herself as she sees Cat's eyes slowly come up. "B-because I forgot to write my essay for this class, a class I have today, not now, later today, at this school, that I go to, and you go to, and...sorry." The bell rang loudly, startling Kara this time.

Cat chuckled at the flustering beauty before her. "No worries." She flashed her best Cat Grant smile and started gathering her things as she stood up quickly.

In doing so, she lost her balance and began to fall back, until, yes. You guessed it, a pair of strong arms caught her in her descent. Cat felt the familiar toned muscles around her waist as she held onto Kara's forearms. Her mind went back to yesterday's incident, she remembered how she froze at the contact, but not this time, she couldn't help herself, _Oh, fuck it._ Cat thought to herself, as she ventured a squeeze at the firm arms holding her up. Kara's eyes widen as she feels the pressure on her arms, she instinctively flexes her biceps at the unexpected contact and the action causes Cat to bite down on her lower lip. And that, of course, makes Kara weak in the knees and apparently...weak in the arms. Since she takes one look at a seductive Cat gnawing on her lip, and the strong hold she has on her, becomes limp. Limp to the point that she accidentally releases her hold and Cat crashes to the floor.

"Ohmygod! Cat I'm so sorry!" Kara blushes and yelps as she helps a...giggling? Cat is...giggling? "Uh, did you hit your head?" She asks confused as she helps Cat stand up straight.

A giggling Cat responds, "No, no, I'm perfect! Now hurry or we're going to be late"

Kara is puzzled, but decides to just play along, "Ok! Well, if you're purr-fect, then I'll get going."

Cat stops giggling and narrows her eyes at Kara, clearly not appreciating the not-so-witty remark.

"Ohhhhkay! Gotta go!" Kara turns and bolts down the hallway. Cat watches her go and smirks to herself and begins lazily walking to her first class.

Kara is not avoiding Cat. At least, not on purpose. Right before lunch time, she texted Cat, letting her know she had to drop by the career center to finish a college application. When Cat received the message, she decided she would grab them both a little something from the cafeteria and meet her up when she was done.

The career center was lonely. _I mean of course it would be empty. All these kids are loaded. They don't need scholarships._ She looked around and it was indeed vacant, except for one person, hidden behind a copy of Stephen Hawking's _A Brief History of Time_. She wasn't sure if she was a high school student, or someone sent from Metropolis University. She figured, if she was there, she would be able to help. "Hello?"

The other girl looked up from her book. She looked at Kara, intrigued. "Hey there, can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

The smooth voice momentarily stunned Kara. Composing herself she answered, "Uh, yes, sorry. I'm here to finish an application, I had a few questions on one of the forms."

Still smiling, the other girl stood up, put her book down and walked towards Kara and motioned her to sit at one of the tables. "Alright. Well, to begin with, my name is Lena, and I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"K-Kara. Danvers. Student. Here." she cringed at her awkwardness. "Sorry, yeah I'm Kara Danvers."

"Well, nice to meet you Kara Danvers, glad to know you're a student...here" Lena teased as her smile grew seeing Kara's face redden.

They proceeded to work on Kara's application, having thoroughly impressed Lena once it was known she was applying to Metropolis Institute of Technology. Once they were finished Lena questioned whether Kara had a fallback school.

"Actually, yes. Metropolis University! But I already turned that application in ages ago." Kara said.

Lena's eyebrow quirked up. "Hmm, Metro U, maybe I'll see you around."

"Oh! So you're not a student here. I was wondering since you look so young, I hadn't seen you around school. I mean, I _am_ new and it is _only_ the second day and well, I haven't really been roaming around the campus and since you aren't in any of my classes because I think I would've noticed you and- sorry. I tend to ramble when I get nervous." Kara shut her mouth as she wrung her hands in her lap.

She could not stop grinning at Kara and how adorable she was, "To be quite honest, I am only a freshman at Metro U having turned eighteen earlier this year, so I understand your confusion." Normally, Lena would not divulge this sort of information to any student here, but Kara seemed to pique her curiosity in a way no one had for a long time. Deciding to not let this ball of sunshine slip past her she took advantage of the opportunity. "So, just curious, but are you seeing anyone?"

"You," _No, you goof!_ "Oh, sorry, you mean...romantically?" _Nice save, sort of._

Lena laughed at Kara's increase in awkwardness. "Yes, romantically."

Kara thought of Cat and the kiss, the wonderful kiss they accidentally shared. "When you say, 'romantically' do you mean as in, am I dating anyone, do I have a boyfriend/girlfriend, am I potentially dating someone, or do I potentially have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Wow. I didn't know I had encountered a player!" Lena playfully punched Kara's shoulder.

"NoNoNoNo!" Kara blurted out, turning beet red as she tried to explain herself. "I'm far, far from a player, I promise you that! It's just that, there might be someone...I'm hoping. But we keep hurting each other." Her eyes darted downwards to her fidgeting hands.

Lena's face softened at this admission, "Kara, I'm sorry I had no idea."

Kara looked up a bit at Lena's softened expression, "Oh..." She face-palmed, "No, I'm sorry. Not like emotionally, physically!" Lena's eyes widen in apparent shock. "NO! Ohmygod, not _physically_ , it's just that...I'm really clumsy and I just feel like she gets hurt when I'm around. Like, she sort of fell on me yesterday and today I sort of dropped her on the floor. Sorry, that wasn't meant to sound so...extreme."

Lena couldn't take it anymore, she burst out laughing. "Oh goodness, you are _adorable!"_ Once her laughter subsided, she asked one more time. "So, from what I got from all that, is that you don't have anyone _officially._ But there, _might be someone."_ Lena tilted her head to the side, waiting for a response.

"Well, I'm not sure the other person feels the same way about me, and honestly, I'm not too sure about my own feelings for her either."

 _So it's a girl. Okay, my chances just doubled._ Lena thought to herself.

"This is the first time I've ever felt something for another girl, well, it's two times now," Kara stopped herself. How obvious could she be, she almost told Lena she was girl number two. _God Danvers, you're such a spazz._

Lena caught that slip, but decided not to mention anything and just take in the information and relish in the fact that she indeed have an effect on Kara.

Kara continued, "I just don't know how to go about it. How do I know if I even like her _that_ way? The only boy I ever liked, it was just butterflies. But is it the same with a girl?"

Lena took Kara's hand into hers, "If she makes you feel warm inside. If she makes you speechless with a single glance. If your heart feels like it's about to beat out of your chest when she's near. If your day is consumed with endless thoughts of her, and you just can't wait to merely catch a glimpse of her, maybe...maybe it's something." They sit there as Lena mindlessly rubs Kara's hand, both gazing into each other's eyes for what seems like forever.

*knock knock

Lena and Kara jump apart and look over to the doorway, where a seemingly, slightly irate Cat Grant stands.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kara." Cat's voice is directed at Kara and it's clipped. It sounds cold, indifferent. Nothing Kara had experienced in her _very_ short time knowing Cat. Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe Cat _was_ the ruthless teen she had heard about before arriving at National Prep. No. Cat was kind, she was nothing like the Cat everyone assumed she was. Sure, she had known her all but the most part of one day, but there was no way Cat was a mean person. Right?

The look Cat was giving her was slowly being directed downwards to hers and Lena's conjoined hands. Kara quickly pulled her hand away from Lena. "Cat! Hey! Whaaat are you doing here?"

Cat's indifference continued. "Food." She held up some pastries. "But I see you're in good company, I'll leave you two alone." She almost turned to leave, but Kara was quicker. She fumbled out of her chair and stood in front of Cat.

"Wait!" The almost shout startled Cat. "I mean, please." Kara directed Cat towards Lena, who was still sitting by the table alongside Kara's finished college applications. "Cat, this is Lena. She's a student over at Metropolis University. She helped me with my application." Cat did not seem impressed one bit. Though, she did notice the beauty radiating from every inch of Lena's face. "And Lena, this is _Cat._ " Kara raised her eyebrows up and down dramatically, and made a pointing gesture behind Cat's back. Hoping to indicate to Lena that this was in fact the girl she was currently, maybe, possibly, but not _officially_ interested in.

Lena gave Kara a knowing look. "Well, Cat, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I do believe I heard the bell ring. So as much as I'd love having you both here for a chat, you must be getting to your next class." Lena gave Cat a genuine smile as she ushered them both towards the exit. "Oh, and Kara, here's my number." The smile grew into a sly smirk as she grabbed Kara's arm and began scrawling her number, "Just in case you need any, _additional_ help." She winked at an already blushing Kara right before flashing one more smile at a stone faced Cat.

"O-oh okay, great! Thanks, bye!" Backing up towards the door, Kara practically pushed Cat out of the office and they both began their way down the hall in silence. At the end of the hall before they went their separate ways, Cat simply held out the pastry and Kara tentatively reached out for it. "Thanks."

Cat gave her a small nod and left. She left Kara to think about what had really happened. _Is she angry? Why would she be angry? Did I do something wrong in such a short amount of time?_ Looking down at her arm at the messy digits on display she wondered, _Why did Lena give me her number?_ These thoughts plagued her mind as she made her way to her class and the thoughts remained throughout the remainder of the day.

By the sound of the last bell, Kara was waiting for Cat at her locker. She waited for what seemed like an appropriate amount of time, without being considered stalker-ish. Nothing. _Oh no, what did I do?_ Genuinely confused, Kara texted Cat as she began walking home.

 _Hey, Cat. Missed you after school :(_

No response.

 _I'll be home if you want to talk, I have a calculus assignment that could use your brains ;)_

No response.

 _You're probably busy, sorry. Text me when you're free :)_

No response.

Kara made it home after many failed attempts to contact Cat and after what felt like the longest walk she had taken in a long time. Upstairs, having already changed out of her uniform and sporting a pair of boy shorts and a tank, lying on her bed, she began replaying the encounter with Lena in her head. Focusing on the moment Cat entered the office. _Cat was...angry?_ No. _Sad?_ Not quite. _What was it?!_ Kara huffed as mind went to a notion she had wanted to avoid, deeming it an impossibility. _Jealous?_ Bingo. _No, Cat can't be jealous. Jealous of what? Certainly not of Lena._ She glanced down at her arm again, got up quickly, grabbed her phone and began typing out a message to Lena.

 _Lena?! :D_ Simple. Nothing too fancy, right?

 _Hello Kara._

Furrowing her eyebrows Kara texted back, _How did you know it was me? :((_

 _I can hear you through your texts. What's up? I didn't think my charm was this effective, I thought I'd have to wait at least a couple of days for a text._

Kara smiled to herself at Lena's seemingly overtly flirtatious nature. _About that. I wanted to ask you, was your 'charm' activated when Cat walked in?_

 _What do you mean? My charm is active 24/7 ;)_

 _Well_ , _I think Cat might be jealous..._

 _And the award for Most Obvious Observation goes to Kara Danvers of National City Prep!_

 _Was it really that obvious? Was Cat really...jealous?_

 _Duh._

 _Ok, Lena. Thanks. So...I'm not crazy right?_

 _Most definitely not! Why do you think I wrote my number on your arm and gave you my best wink? I was trying to help you Kara._

Confused once again, Kara texted, _But why? Cat's my only friend at the moment and I highly suspect I'm hers, why would you make her think I was making other friends?_

There was an interruption of the flow of messages as Kara awaited a response from Lena.

Finally, after five minutes Lena texted, _You think Cat is jealous of me because I'm trying to be your...friend?_

 _Of course, I mean...it's the only explanation I can come up with. She didn't meet me after school and she won't return my texts._

If Kara could see Lena now, she'd see the girl laughing hysterically as she sent her last text, _Kara, I'm revoking your Most Obvious Observation Award. Talk to Cat, goodnight._

Kara stares at her screen. She lays back on her bed and ponders the last message. She really wants to talk to Cat, but if she didn't even return her texts, the chances of her getting a face to face were slim.

*ding dong*

Jolting from her thoughts, Kara hears Eliza heading to the door. She hears the sound of quiet voices as she begins drifting off to sleep.

Kara is dreaming, she knows because she's flying. Flying straight into the sun. She feels the warmth of the sun on her face as she reaches the big fireball. So yeah, she's definitely dreaming, because modern science would say that by now, she should be toast, literally. She smiles at her inner dream monologue. Then she hears a small laugh. She opens her eyes slowly and she knows now for sure, she's dreaming. She sees a grinning Cat sitting bedside and cradling her cheek.

"Hello Kara." Ah, she speaks! What a dream! No, wait... _not_ a dream.

Kara's eyes widen comically as she sits up on her bed, effectively removing Cat's soft hand from her face. "CAT! You're here! In my room...why, how?"

"I got your text, something about my brains being needed. Oh, and the lady downstairs, I'm assuming she's your mom, she let me in, but If you prefer I leave, I can be on my way..." Cat made a feeble attempt to stand up.

"No!" Kara reached up and grasped her wrist before she brought it down to have Cat sitting alongside her once again. "Please...I needed to talk to you about today."

Cat squirmed a bit remembering the events from earlier in the day. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I don't know what came over me." She couldn't look Kara in the eyes. It was safe to say Cat was a bit embarrassed for shunning Kara. She truly did not know why she did it. She had a pretty good idea, but decided to overlook it, and she hoped Kara would to, for the sake of their freshly made friendship. She needed a friend, not another hopeless crush, but maybe Kara's intentions were different. Intentions Cat would have no power to say no to.

"Yeah, I noticed." Smiling to herself she continued, "I didn't mean to make you jealous."

Cat froze. _Was it THAT blatantly obvious?_ Cat thought to herself. She had underestimated Kara's deduction capabilities, but decided to play dumb so as to not admit to anything just yet. "Jealous? Of what exactly? Why would I be jealous?" Cat said in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"You know...when you saw Lena and I in the office?"

"Hmm, yes." Cat said pensively.

"And then you got kinda...nasty?" Kara cringed at her choice of words.

"Hmph, well yes. I was having an off day after my first classes, and I did apologize just earlier, but jealousy Kara?"

"Well, yeah. You're jealous of Lena and I." Kara looked at her with a soft expression.

Meanwhile, Cat was screaming inside, how did she figure her out so quickly. She was hoping she could play it off, but Kara had apparently seen right through her facade. _Of course I was jealous you fool! How could I not? She's older, smarter, and goodness knows she's the living embodiment of a perfectly sculpted marble statue!_ Kara could see the gears turning inside Cat's head.Finally Cat gave in, "I suppose there's no hiding it now. Are you...okay with this?"

This brought a smile to Kara's. "Yes! It's awesome! And I totally get it." Kara reached out for Cat's hand and held it in hers, much like Lena had held hers. "I'm so glad we talked." Kara was absentmindedly rubbing Cat's hand. Cat's nervous system was going into shock. Her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbirds. If it didn't stop, she feared it would fly right out of her chest. "Cat" Kara continued, "I really want us to be good friends."

"I'm sorry what?" Cat asked puzzled.

"Friends! I want us to be the bestest of friends!"

 _Friends._ Cat thought to herself. _Does she think I got 'friend jealous'?_ "Of course." Cat replied with forced enthusiasm.

Kara beamed at Cat's approval, completely missing the slight undertone of melancholy being displayed by Cat. "I was so worried after the whole Lena thing. I thought maybe you thought I was out there making other friends. Which isn't the case! I kind of only need one good friend, quality over quantity, am I right?" Kara laughed to herself, "But we're good now right?"

Cat looked at a still beaming Kara. _Yup, she thought I got 'friend jealous'. Great._ Though Cat felt a bit heartbroken, how could she reject an offer for friendship with this beautiful girl? An offer for to be best friends was as good as it was going to get, for now. There was no way Cat was admitting her feeling to Kara, especially not now that Kara obviously only wanted to be friends. _I guess she really must have that muscle spasm disorder thing._

"Fantastic!" Kara clapped her hands together. She stopped mid-way towards her attempt to embrace Cat in a celebratory hug, "Oh! Maybe as a start to our official friendship, we can have a sleepover!"

"Sleepover?!"

Kara backed away sheepishly, "Yeah...that's what best friends do right? I mean, I've never really had a _best_ friend, only Alex, my sister. And well, every day was practically a sleepover! I'm guessing best friends act very much like sisters, right? To some extent of course! Come to think about it, maybe sisters wouldn't be the correct comparison, because Alex and I had our fair share of quarrels, nothing big, usually just silly things, like me eating her cereal or taking her hair brush or-" Kara felt warm fingers press on her lips, immediately causing her face to burn up.

"Though I appreciate your excessive analysis on the differences between sisters and best friends, and though I find your rambling quite adorable," Kara's blush reddened at that last part, "and if we are to proceed with this sleepover, I suggest you stop talking and let me go home to pick up a few things." Cat removed her fingers slowly.

Kara instantly missed the contact. "Ok. I'll wait here. I'll make brownies!"

Cat nodded, "That sounds lovely." She lifted herself from Kara's bed and headed out the bedroom door and began her descent down the stairs.

Kara quickly got off her bed and from the top of the stairs asked Cat, "Would you like some company?"

Cat looked up at Kara in all her glory. She was still in her boy shorts, which displayed her perfectly toned leg muscles. _Oh god, she's not even flexing, she's just STANDING there!_ "N-no thanks. You stay here and-and get started on those brownies." Flustered was not a trait Cat deemed appropriate on her, but she couldn't help it.

Not noticing Cat's flustered state, Kara merely remarked, once again, "Ok. I'll wait here."

"I know, you already said that." Cat teased with a smirk, as she attempted to regain some composure. Leaving Kara at the top of the stairs, looking down at the closed door.

Pacing the length of her room, Cat stared at the already packed her overnight bag leaning on her door frame. _Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking?_ She sat herself on the bed and continued arguing with herself, thinking of a way to get out of this predicament. _There is no way I'm going to be able to sleep in the same room as Kara. I'm going to break! I just know it._ Cat knew being in close proximity to Kara wasn't the problem, it was the intimacy of it all. Sleeping together, _No! No, not TOGETHER..._ Sleeping in the same room created a certain predicament, concerning their friendship. Oh, Cat wanted a lot more than friendship; she firmly believed this now, but she was a bit baffled at Kara's request for a simple friendship, well...best friends. _Not like that's any better, ugh._

Meanwhile, Kara was home, impatiently waiting for her brownies to finish and for Cat to return. She was giddy and couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her phone buzzed, she looked down to see a text from Cat saying she was on her way, _OhmygodOhmygod, she's on her way! OhmygodOhmygod!_ To say Kara was nervous would be be a gross understatement. Kara was borderline neurotic! She was having a difficult time wrapping her head around the idea of Cat sleeping over and the fact that Cat actually accepted her sleepover offer. She knew deep inside that this "friendship" was just a cover for her real feelings, but unbeknownst to her, Cat felt the same. (Oh the wonders of miscommunication)

 _BING!_

"Ooh! Brownies are done!" Kara said mostly to herself as she slipped on her oven mitts and removed the brownies and placed them on the counter to cool. Luckily for Kara, her mom had gone to dinner with her friends and wouldn't be back until later that night. This, of course, added to Kara's growing anxiety, since that meant she would have the whole house to herself, along with her very aesthetically pleasing guest.

*ding dong*

Kara jumped at the sound of the doorbell. _Okay, here we go Danvers. Be friendly. Same as in school...except with sleepwear...ughhhh._ She cringes inwardly as she reached for the knob and opened the door to find Cat in her sweats and a loose tee with a small bag swung over her shoulder. "Cat! You made it! Great!" Kara stood frozen, as Cat lightly brushed her side and let herself in.

"It smells wonderful." Cat commented towards Kara who was still at the door thinking to herself, _Ohmygod Kara, DON"T spaz out this early in the night!_ Cat snapped her fingers in front of Kara's face. "Earth to Kara! Are you okay?"

"Ahhhhyeah! Sorry, I was checking...for...intruders and such...outside." _Nice save you dope._

Cat looked at her suspiciously before deciding to let it go. "So, about these brownies you promised me." Cat grinned mischievously towards a now blushing Kara.

"Right! Yes, I'll get the brownies and you can wait up in my room, it's just up the stairs, first door on your left." Kara was jittery, but her nerves were overtaking her.

"Yes, I know Kara. I was just here, remember?" Cat was blatantly teasing her now because, why not?

This caused Kara to blush even more profusely. "Of course."

"I'll just wait upstairs, how about that?" She watched as Kara gave her a small nod and a big smile as she headed into the kitchen. Cat began her climb upstairs, but turned around once again. "Oh, and please give my regards to your mother."

"Okay! I'll tell her whenever she gets home!" Kara shouted from the kitchen.

Cat froze. _We're home alone? ALONE?!_ Her mind was in a frenzy. It was one thing to be alone in a room with Kara, but alone in a whole building with Kara? _Yeah, there's no way I'm surviving this._ She got to the top of the stairs and continued into Kara's room. She set her things against the wall and away from any possible accidents that may occur. _Not that I wouldn't mind falling on her again..._ She sat herself on the bed, much like she had earlier when she had startled a napping Kara, admiring the random trinkets on display all over the room.

Loud footsteps signaled the arrival of Kara along with a plate full of warm brownies. "They're still warm, so we'll have to wait a bit."

"No problem. So, about that calculus assignment?"

"Calculus assignment?" Kara hesitates before sitting next to Cat. She forgot to mention she had only been joking, since she was indeed very proficient in math and had only mentioned it because it was the only homework assignment she hadn't finished yet. "Uh...I actually finished it...earlier, before. Before I fell asleep, sort of. It's all done, sorry I forgot to tell you. But we could watch a movie or something! I've been meaning to watch Arrival, if you want?" Kara had not finished it, she just wanted to relax with Cat and some brownies.

"Arrival? Last I checked, that movie was still in theaters." Cat scrutinized Kara and leaned towards her a bit, with a full on sly smile plastered on her face. "Hmm, did you illegally download this Kara? I didn't know you were such a rebel."

The blush surfacing on Kara's face might as well have melted her face right then. "Oh gosh no! It's nothing...that bad really, my neighbor friend Winn is really techy. He gets me all these movies that aren't out yet."

Cat's eyebrow quirked at the mention of this _Winn._ "Ooh, friends with benefits type of situation going on?

"Oh no!" She answers a bit too loudly. "He's uh, he's gay so, no. Nothing there, just friendship, no benefits. Except the benefit of friendship, of course...and pirated movies."

Cat's face was suddenly sullen,

"That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Cat slowly gazes up at Kara, "What?"

"It doesn't bother you that he's gay...does it?

"Why would you think it bothers me?" Cat asked with confusion laced on her features.

"I don't know, it's just...you immediately looked a bit down, when I mentioned. There are people that are a bit reserved...and to be honest, I really don't know all that much about you. I don't to inadvertently offend you in any way." Kara really didn't want to cause any offense, especially on this subject.

"Well Kara, I'll have you know that I am accepting of all type of lifestyle choices, as long as they're good people. Who cares who they love? Love is love, am I right?"

Kara is staring doe eyed at the admission. Even though she had a feeling Cat was a very open minded person, as most intelligent people tend to be. "Definitely." Kara was now feeling a bit brave after Cat's testimony and decided to dig deeper, "and how about you?"

"Me? What about me?" Cat faked a shocked expression.

 _Ok Kara, DON'T stammer._ "Do you...who, I mean, what type...of, you know, how do you, umm...you know...who do you choose?" Kara grimaced at her failed attempt.

Cat smiled sweetly. "Choose? As in what exactly? You didn't really finish any of those questions dear..."

 _Dear?_ As if Kara needed another reason to be a complete flustered mess. _Just spit it out Danvers!_ "Sorry, what i meant to say, is...what are you?"

Cat feigned contemplation. "Hmm, lets see, besides human, I'm an intelligent, snarky Ivy League student with less than desirable social skills and a good manicure. Please do keep up Kara, I thought this was public knowledge."

She chuckled as Cat steered away from her question, which Kara was pretty sure Cat knew what it was, but decided not to pry any further. This _was_ a very personal matter and did not want to pressure Cat into giving her an answer if she didn't want to. "Okay, okay, but you forgot beautiful, because I'm pretty sure THAT is public knowledge too."

Cat became rigid. _Beautiful?_ Cat knew Kara was right, her above average appeal _was_ public knowledge, but it's one thing to be catcalled (ugh) in the streets, and it was another totally different thing to be called out on her appearance by Kara, who herself was a beauty beyond compare. She felt herself being shaken out of her small trance by a warm hand on her shoulder. "Earth to Cat." Kara smiled as she mirrored the words Cat had uttered only a few moments ago.

"Huh? Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I asked. It's the potential reporter in me." She smiled shyly at Cat.

"No, no, don't be silly. We're _best_ friends now. Are we not? I think you're entitled to a little Cat Grant scoop."

"Really? I mean, you don't have to, honestly! Your personal life is yours, please don't feel obligated to tell me anything you don't want to tell me."

This meant a lot to Cat. Here she was about to willingly confess her biggest secret, and Kara still gave her the choice to not tell it. "Well, that's the thing, I think I _want_ you to know."

"Oh. If you're sure and in that case, spill! I'm all ears."

"Okay...I've never actually told anyone this, but if it was going to be someone, I'm glad it'll be you." Cat reached over and placed her hand on Kara's thigh.

Kara put her hand on top of Cat's. "Thank you for trusting me Cat."

Cat pulled her hand away, reluctantly. "Alright, so there isn't an easy way to say this. I've only ever told myself in the mirror and I didn't take it very well at first, but I accepted it." She hesitates. _Oh no, this wasn't a good idea. Come on Cat, pull it together._

Kara could see the smallest flicker of sadness and fear in Cat's eyes. "Why, don't you tell it like a story, you seem like a good storyteller?

Cat grinned at the remark, because she indeed felt like she was a great storyteller. "Umm...okay well: Once upon a time," her heart skips a beat as Kara lets out a loud giggle. "So, once upon a time, there was a shy girl, affluent in all aspects. Despite her shyness, she was social and had many friends, though that could have easily been because of the wealth that surrounded her family. It didn't hurt that she was also considered to be quite the looker. Even with all the people around her, she felt isolated. She didn't delve into aimless things the other girls did and I know, I know about the whole _I'm not like the other girls_ redundant cliche, but it was true. She longed for another person who would be able to match her wits and who wasn't some daft bimbo after her solely for the status. Then one day, during physics class, a girl in the seat in front of her asked her: 'What percentage of the original quantity of a radioactive material is left after five half-lives approximately?' and it catches her off guard for a second, because aside from her _'cronies',"_ She does air quotes that elicit another wonderful chuckle from Kara. "No one really ever approached her, especially not some random girl, but she was intrigued, so she answered her question and the other girl thanked her and smiled at her. Eyes lingering for a bit too long to be considered friendly. She didn't think much of it, she had other things on her mind, like college applications, entry essays to write, and just the usual school stuff. She began to notice that this girl was increasing the interactions with her as the days went by. The other girl was smart and could easily carry a conversation beyond what the latest trend in New York was. So she decided to let her in slowly. They began hanging out after school and on the weekends. The other girl had become part of her little clique. It was pretty good for a while, until one day the girl detected a feeling stirring deep within her belly. It only happened, curiously, around her new friend." At this point in the story, Kara tensed up a bit, but Cat continued. "She realized quickly that it was a crush, one that seemed mutual, at least from the girl's perspective. The lingering glances and touches were not that of mere friends. So one day she decided to confront the other girl. She poured her heart out...and what she got in return was horrifying. The other girl was disgusted, appalled that she was part of these unrequited feelings. She begged her not to tell her friends, it was still new to her and she didn't want this getting out. Especially if people were going to act like she had. So they broke up the friendship, the girl became somewhat of a loner and the other girl stayed friends with the rest of the clique, telling lies about how she was manipulated into the friendship and just nasty flat out lies."

It was at this point that she was enveloped into a tight hug. She didn't realize the tears streaming down her face until she saw the dampening of Kara's shirt. Noticing the proximity of her face to Kara's chest, she pulled herself away, slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that...it's just, I've never really this said out loud to anyone else. I replay that story in my head all the time." Cat got quiet for a moment, staring down at her hands, before continuing. "I wondered why she didn't-why she _wouldn't_ feel the same. I really thought it was mutual, like an unspoken truth. Hmph, I felt so foolish...all my friends sided with her. She at least had the decency to not tell anyone, but the lies she made up were probably as horrible." Kara absentmindedly rubbed small circles on Cat's back. Cat was so enthralled with her story, she didn't even notice, so she continued. "The feeling of what felt like complete isolation was the worst. Sure, later on I would fancy myself an outcast of sorts, no friends because I didn't give in to their definition of popular head bitch, or no friends because everyone there was dim-witted, but the reality of the situation was that she turned everyone against me. Made me out to be some sort of freak." She bowed her head and tears began to stream down her cheeks. No crying, just tears.

Kara placed her hands on either side of Cat's face and lifted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Cat, you are so amazing. That girl...what she did was unforgivable, but please know that I would never do that to you, and I would never let that happen to you ever again."

Cat beamed at Kara. "Why?" Questioned Cat. She really did want to know. She wanted to know why Kara, who she had only known for a few days, would go to the front-line for her. Someone she barely knew.

"Why what?" Kara's hands were still on either side of Cat's face, as she curiously looked into her eyes.

"Why put yourself out there for me?"

With a steely eyed expression, Kara simply stated. "Because you matter Cat. Everyone deserves to be happy and no one deserves to have things like that happen to them. And I know we just met not that long ago, but I know a good person when I see one. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to."

Cat grinned. "Did you just quote Harry Potter?"

"Uh, no that was Sirius Black." Kara smiled, "I thought you were some sort of mega genius?"

"Not yet." Cat's gaze was fixed on Kara's ocean blue eyes. "Thank you for understanding, Kara."

"Thanks again for trusting me." She was now distractedly rubbing her thumb against Cat's cheek. "I just want you to be happy."

Neither had noticed the decreasing proximity between them. Kara's eyes flickered down to Cat's lips and back up to her tear stained eyes. Cat mimicked Kara's glances, but hers lingered on Kara's lips a bit longer. They slowly leaned into each other's space and closed the gap.

This kiss wasn't accidental. It wasn't the result of a clumsy or flustered Kara. It was sweet, it was soft, it was just what either girl needed. Cat reached up and cupped Kara's face, slightly deepening the kiss. The added pressure made Kara's breath hitch. Cat smirked into the kiss. She needed to feel this kind of love again. Sure, maybe love was hoping for too much, but this was a start. Finally knowing Kara felt the same was most definitely a major plus.

As for Kara, this only solidified her previous feelings. It definitely wasn't like it had been with James. This was in it's own league. This was that can't-eat, can't-sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over-the-fence, World Series kind of stuff. It was amazing how Cat was able to have this effect on her. The feeling of having Cat press deeper into the kiss was sending her into pure bliss.

They eventually pulled away slowly, foreheads touching, eyes closed. Both quietly reveling in the euphoria of the kiss. They stayed like this for what seemed like eternity. Neither wanting to detach themselves from each other.

Kara tentatively opens her eyes, "So, maybe being just friends wouldn't work out all that great, huh?"

Cat follows and slowly opens her eyes. "Well, if you redefine your definition of friend, because I assure you, this is _not_ something friends do."

Kara smiles fondly at Cat. "Best friends!"

Cat rolls her eyes, "Sure Danvers...the bestest of friends."

Kara steals a quick kiss, "We can talk about the labels later." She looks at the time, "it's already too late start the movie. So, how about we just head to sleep?"

"Kara, I'm not that kind of girl." Cat says in mock shock.

Yes, Kara is as red as a tomato. "Ohmygod! Not. What. I. Meant!" She looks at Cat, rolling in laughter on her bed. "Clearly you are amused by my embarrassment."

"It's just that you look so adorable!" Cat says between laughs. "But okay, let's just go to sleep. I assume we _will_ be sharing the bed?"

"Uh, yeah, unless you want me to go to my sisters room. It's empty, I'd let you go there, but she'd probably send a fully armed battalion if I let someone she doesn't know in." Kara says this with a straight face, which causes Cat to smile with a look of intrigue and confusion clearly plastered on her face.

"We'll share the bed, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes." Kara responds a bit too quickly, "I mean, sure, it's big enough, no problem, of course, me and you, you and I, for sure, us together, that's okay, yeah okay I'm okay with it, if you're okay with it. Are you okay with it?"

Cat walks over to Kara, grabs her hand, turns the light off and takes Kara to the bed, guided by the moonlight penetrating through the window. She places a small kiss on the corner of Kara's face, "It's just sleeping. Nothing more. Come on."

Cat climbs under the sheets, followed by a very nervous Kara. She notices Kara is somewhat uneasy, "Kara, if this isn't okay, I could-"

"No, this is perfect. I just need a second to take it all in." Kara looks over to Cat. "It really is perfect, you know. This moment. It's nothing I could have imagined. OH MY GOSH, AM I DREAMING?" She feels a sharp pain in her side, "Ouch!"

"Not dreaming."

"Thanks." She turns to fully face Cat. She admires her as the moonlight falls delicately on her features. She feels like just basking in the moment, no need to say anything. Just looking at Cat is making her feel all sorts of things.

Cat turns herself completely to face Kara as well. _Oh goodness, she's even breathtaking in the darkness._ "Hey, guess what?"

Kara furrows her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"You _were_ wearing regulation socks on your first day."

Kara laughs, "I know."

"You knew?!" Cat was genuinely surprised.

"Of course, but you were being so nice and honestly, I didn't want to question you."

"Well..." She lifted her hand to gently move a stray hair from Kara's face. "It all worked out didn't it?"

"I have one too..." Kara smiles sheepishly, "I don't really have a muscle spasms disorder."

"Hmm...I figured." Cat smirks and reaches over and places a small kiss on Kara's forehead. "We'll talk about that tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Sleep well Cat."

Each girl began to slowly drift off into sleep. With the events of tonight, they were surely to have a lot to look forward to the next day, and the next.

Before they completely dozed off, Cat heard a whisper coming from her bedside companion... It was a very faint whisper, simply saying: "The brownies."


End file.
